


[Fan Comic] Haunting

by x57



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Art, Comic, Extreme Underage, Fan Art, Fan Comics, Halloween, M/M, Shota, ghost!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: While Michelle has been hired to clean a rundown mansion before renovations, Eggsy gets to stay there. Finding the gentleman from a portrait haunting his dreams at night is a bit of a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the DKBP Halloween Challenge. Based on the prompts: Summon, Candy, Decay, Masquerade, and Blood
> 
> If these images ever stop showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zl70vrsgd2ayg6d/halloween-01.jpg?raw=1)

  
[2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1zhgwa7rbyiqtd2/halloween-02.jpg?raw=1)

  
[3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r5j2unf6vwypn9p/halloween-03.jpg?raw=1%22)

  
[4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v3suiucpiehizeg/halloween-04.jpg?raw=1)

  
[5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gua4gfodcw4a0wu/halloween-05.jpg?raw=1)

  
[6](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a78gczmje18wo8u/halloween-06.jpg?raw=1%22)

  



End file.
